ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Syfy Movie Broadcast Premieres
Movies that will broadcast on Syfy. 2020 * It * Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets * Annabelle: Creation * Doctor Strange * John Wick: Chapter 2 * Iron Man 2 * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * Shrek Forever After * Megamind * Transformers (2007) * Tomb Raider * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Rampage * The Nun * Thor: Ragnarok * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Ouija (2014) * A Walk Among the Tombstones * Pompeii (2014) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Puss in Boots * Star Trek (2009) 2021 * Jurassic World * Avengers: Infinity War * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Black Panther * Risen (2016) * Gnome Alone * Duck Duck Goose * Next Gen (2018) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Rise of the Guardians 2022 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Captain Marvel * Alien: Covenant * John Wick 3: Parabellum * The Croods * Turbo 2023 * Kong: Skull Island * Colossal * Slender Man * The Predator (2018) * Insidious: The Last Key * Hell Fest * A Simple Favor * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Penguins of Madagascar * Venom 2024 * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Transformers: The Last Knight * Ready Player One * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Home 2025 * Alpha * Godzilla 2: King of the Monsters (2019) * Micronauts * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * Venom 2 * Morbius 2026 * Godzilla vs Kong * Spider-Man: Far From Home * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2027 * Jurassic World 3 2028 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable TBA * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * Robin Hood (2018) * Hellboy (2019) * Flarsky * Chaos Walking * Hard Power * The Mercy * Anna * Flight of the Navigator * The Kid * Rally Car * White Girl Problems * Punch Escrow * Weight * Highlander * Dragged Across Concrete * All the Devil's Men * Speed Kills * Never Grow Old * Keepers * Berlin, I Love You * Viking Destiny * Between Worlds * Thor 4 * Iron Man 4 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 1 * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 2 * Now You See Me 2 * Now You See Me 3 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * Mission: Impossible 7 * Bride of Frankenstein Reboot * The Invisible Man Reboot * The Wolfman Reboot * Dracula Untold 2 * Van Helsing Reboot * Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde * The Phantom of the Opera * The Creature from the Black Lagoon * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Insidious 5 * The Gallows: Act 2 * The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Syfy Category:Comcast